


Never Dwell

by Midnightcat1



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Gen, Microfic, Sailor Moon Sailor Stars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 19:00:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 58
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17371556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Microfic. Hotaru refused to remember Michiru while she was sick recently.





	Never Dwell

I never owned Sailor Moon characters.

 

Hotaru refused to remember Michiru while she was sick recently. Writhing on her bed. Closing her eyes and never opening them again.   
Hotaru gasped as soon as Michiru's spirit appeared and smiled. 

''Look forward. Don't look back. Never dwell,'' Michiru said. 

Hotaru began to smile and nod before Michiru vanished. 

 

THE END


End file.
